Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient when the USB interface is applied for high frequency, radiofrequency, wireless, or Bluetooth signals transmission.
As a result, USB 3.0 and USB 3.1 interfaces are gradually developed. However, the crosstalk and interference problems may become serious due to the higher transmission speed. Not only external electromagnetic interferences but also the crosstalk between terminals of the product will adversely affect the product performance.
In order to suppress the crosstalk interferences, the external electromagnetic interference, or the radiofrequency interferences, shielding members are provided. As a result, the connector would have too many components to be manufactured in an easy way. In addition, the connector would have many cracks for the insertions of the fixtures. Hence, the structural strength of the connector is reduced, and the defect-free rate of the product is reduced as well. Furthermore, some connectors may be utilized under water. Consequently, when these connectors with cracks are utilized under water, water may enter into the connector to damage the circuit board in the connector. As a result, once the connector is damaged, the whole receptacle has to be detached from the assembled circuit board and repaired separately. Therefore, the overall cost for repairing the connector assembly may be very expensive.